When the Demon Broke Free
by Awesomeor13
Summary: Ace was a tormented soul whose was used to gain money for a crime lord. But a demon that lives in him killed the crime lord and his men. Now Ace is trying to live on his own, but he encounters the Teen Titans. They make him one of them. He eventually becomes very close to one Titans, Raven, who might understand what he is. Read and Review. Raven x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is new fanfic that I'm gonna be working on for the time being. I just needed a break from writing The Hellish Pit. Anyway, this is another character I've created. A character whose suffered greater torment than any character I've ever created.**

There in an old building lived a crime lord. The crime lord was a ruthless individual who did not care about others. His name was Thomas Henderson. He would partake in underground fighting tournaments. Except he wouldn't do the fighting, his prize would. His prize would live in a cage in his living room of his building. His prize was named Ace.

"You ready?" Thomas asked his prize.

Ace just gave him a slow nod. Ace hated Thomas more than anything, but he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Good. Cause you gotta go in there and win me some money." Thomas said with a devious smile "Now go."

Ace then went the ring of the underground fighting tournament. He stared at his opponent with his left eye. At a young age Ace was taken from his home Thomas's men when they saw his skill as a fighter, the powers that were bestowed upon him at birth. They surgically implanted a chip into Ace's head so he couldn't use his powers to escape. When they put it in it severed the optic nerve to his right eye, permanently blinded in that eye. He learned to be an effective with one eye. He had bandages wrapped around the top half of his head. He had a strip of bandage running across his nose, he a strip running diagonally over his right eye, and the rest of his head above his eye were wrapped. His hands and feet are wrapped too. He was now 16 years old, 6 feet tall, weighs 200 pounds, and has a moderately bulky build. he wore no shirt, nor shoes. Just pants and the bandages.

"You're dead meat in this cage, you f***ing cyclops." Ace's opponent said.

His opponent was a Russian. He stood 6 feet and 4inches tall. He weighed 236 pounds, and he had huge muscles.

_Cyclops...cyclops...cyclops._ The word played over and over again in his head. He hated being called a cyclops. Sometimes, Thomas would call him that too.

"What's the matter, cyclops? Can't speak? Are you a mute?" the Russian teased.

Ace looked at him and said "No."

The referee stood in the middle of the cage.

"Are you ready?" the ref asked the Russian.

"Yes. I'm ready to take him apart." the Russian said with a cocky smile.

The ref turns to Ace "Are you ready?"

Ace gives him a nod.

"Fight!" the ref yells.

The Russian charges at Ace, but Ace dodges him. The Russian turns to Ace and begins to throws hook punches. Ace blocks a right hook with his right arm before back-fisting him in the face. The Russian backs up. Ace then delivers a shuffling side kick to the Russian's chest. The Russian falls to the floor, but gets back up. The Russian then picks Ace up and tosses him. Ace lands on the floor and then the Russian proceeds to kick him. Ace grunts in pain as the Russian kicks him with his big legs.

"Come on, Ace! Get up! Don't let that big ape crush you!" Thomas yelled.

"Get up, cyclops! Fight me! You're worthless!" the Russian yelled as he kicked Ace.

Ace then traps the Russian's leg and brings him to the floor. Ace then gets up and attempts to do a drop kick. The Russian rolls out of the way and gets up off the floor. He then tackles Ace and mounts him. The Russian grabs Ace's throat with his left hand and proceeds to punch him with his right hand. The constant punching from the Russian just fueled Ace's anger more and more. Ace then catches the Russian's fist and squeezes it. Ace then uses his other hand to squeeze the hand around his neck. Soon, Ace's anger turned into rage. He squeezes the Russian's hand so much that he breaks them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" the Russian screamed in pain.

Ace then pushes the Russian onto his back and mounts him. Ace proceeds to beat the Russian's head in "Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!"

"Attaboy! Beat that ape, Ace!" Thomas chanted.

Ace kept punching and punching the Russian's head.

"Iiiiiiiiyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!" Ace screamed as he delivered a deadly blow.

The Russian laid dead in the big cage while other gambling scumbags cheered for Ace. Ace was breathing heavily as he stood up. He looked at the Russian who layed dead before his eyes. It wasn't the first time he's killed a man in a fight. He's killed many fighters in underground fights. He would beat their heads with his fists, or crush them with his feet. He crush necks, or snap them. He would even jump onto the chests of his opponents, crushing their ribs. It wasn't his fault that he was like this. Thomas made him that way. Years of abuse and torment changed Ace drastically. Whenever he would lose a fight, Thomas would use his remote to make the chip in Ace's head shock him. If he lost a fight that costed Thomas a lot of money, he would have two of his strongest men whip him with chains. Ace hated his life, but something in him makes him keep going at life.

"Good job, my prize." Thomas said smiling "You just got me a good amount of dough. Lets go home."

So they left. They arrived at Thomas's building. Thomas went to count his money while Ace was stuffed back into his cage. Ace's cage was the size of a closet. A prison that he's been living in for years. That night something happened. Something that costed the lives of Thomas and his men. That night the taunts sent Ace into a rage that unleashed something horrify. A thing that has been living in him for years without him knowing. The chip lost effectiveness as Ace turned into something that wasn't human. He turned into a demon. The demon stood 13 feet tall, with big muscles. It had two horns, one on each side of his head. It had sharp claws, glowing eyes, and huge wings. And it shot dark energy from its hands, and breathed fire.

"What the h*** is that?" one of Thomas's men asked as the demon destroyed the cage.

The demon roared as it began to slaughter Thomas's men. Men were destroyed by the dark energy blasts, cut to pieces by the claws, and burned to death.

"What is going on?" Thomas asked angrily over the intercom.

"Boss, we don't know what it is!" one his men yelled frantically over the intercom.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked as he got his magnum.

"It something huge and it's killing u...oh God! It found me! Hhhheeeeeelllllllppp!" his man yelled before being torn apart by the demon.

Thomas began to panic as he heard the screams of his men. The demon was coming. Coming for him. He backed into a corner in his office, pointing his gun at the door.

"Oh God. Oh God." Thomas was sweating and panicing as he heard the demon nearing. Then the demon bursts into the office and Thomas fires his magnum at it. He sees that none of his rounds affected it. The demon inhales and then breaths out fire, setting Thomas ablaze. Thomas screamed as the flames raged. He soon fell to the ground and died. The demon then slowly transforms back into Ace. Ace was on his knees trying to comprehend what happened. He was frightened. Frightened about what he had turned into. He gets up and realizes that Thomas no longer had control over him. Ace was for the first time in 10 years, free. He also realizes that he could use his elemental powers again. He decides to get out of the building and see where the road takes him. He gets a backpack and takes some things. He takes some food, some clothes, and some Irish whiskey from Thomas's liqour cabinet. He's drank some whiskey before, so it's nothing new to him. He puts on a tanktop and a hoodie. He puts up the hood so no one will see his bandaged head and leaves before the cops arrive...

_Meanwhile in Jump City..._

"Now don't come any closer, unless you want to taste the light." a man said while some strange device and a big bag of money.

It was Doctor Light. He was in the middle of a bank robbery. He already his money and was about when all of a sudden, the Teen Titans.

"Sorry, Doctor Light. We're gonna have to shut off your light." Robin said.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. Good, some targets to use my new Lightthrower 3000 on." Doctor Light said point his Lightthrower at them.

"Be careful, Titans." Robin said.

Doctor Light squeezes the trigger, sending a huge ray of light towards the Teen Titans.

"Titans, split up!" Robin yelled.

The Titans split up. Beast Boy turns into a rhino and charges towards Doctor Light.

"Not so fast!" Doctor Light yelled as blasted his Lightthrower at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy is sent flying across the room. Cyborg blasts his sonic cannon while Doctor Light blasts his Lightthrower. The beams collided, but the light beam overpower the sonic beam. Cyborg is sent flying like Beast Boy was. Then Raven attempts to take down Doctor Light.

"Azareth Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven sends a dark energy blast towards Doctor Light.

Doctor Light fires his Lightthrower and Raven faced the same fate as Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Jeez, is there anyway to beat this guy?" Beast Boy asked while getting up off the floor.

"With the light thingy he has, he's unstoppable." Cyborg said.

"There's gotta be a way." Raven said.

Robin and Starfire come rushing over to them.

"Friends, are you okay?" Starfire asked.

"I think so." Cyborg said.

"Not really." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Robin, what are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin was an intelligent strategist and instantly thought of a plan "Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, you're with me. Beast Boy get behind Doctor Light."

"On it." Beast Boy replied as he ran off.

"What are we going to do?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked over at Starfire and said "We're gonna hit him together while Beast Boy destroys the pack connected to his blaster."

"Lets do this." Cyborg said prepping his sonic cannon.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg get together and prepare to attack Doctor Light.

Robin throws disc grenades. Raven uses her dark energy to toss a desk. Cyborg blasts a sonic beam. And Starfire throws star bolts. They all hit Doctor Light and is knocked back. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and caught Doctor Light. He then yanks the light pack off of Doctor Light's back.

"I guess you won't be walking home a rich man, huh?" Robin asked with smirk.

"Blast! You have not heard the last of Doctor Lig..." Doctor light is then cut off by Cyborg "Yeah. Yeah, tell it to the judge."

The Titans return to the Titans Tower that evening. They were once again victorious. They decided to plump down on the couch and watch some TV. Well, mostly everyone, Raven was reading a book. They were flipping through the channels when they saw some breaking new.

"Breaking news. Police are investigating a violent crime that killed more than thirty men. One of them was a well known boss in the Henderson crime syndicate. Thomas Henderson, the son of James Henderson." the new reporter said before the TV show the devestated building.

"Woah." Beast Boy said upon seeing the building.

"Investigators have said that the men were cut to pieces, burned alive, and disintegrated into ashes. It is unknown whether the crime was committed by one man or mutiple assailants. Some of the lead investigators are saying that this might be the most violent crime ever committed in Jump City history. We interviewed one of the investigators. Inspector Frankford." the news reporter said.

The TV goes to an interview with Inspector Frankford.

"Inspector, could you tell us what happened here?"

"Well, someone or some people came into this building and just brutally murdered these men. We found ashes, limbs, heads, and burnt corpses. We even found a torn up body in front of a intercom. Like he was trying to call for help before being killed."

"What happened to Thomas Henderson?"

"We found Henderson in his office. He was burned to death. We found a firearm that belonged to him, and we determined that he attempted to defend himself. But it didn't save him. I've been on the force for 14 years. I've seen all sorts of crimes, including murders. But I've never seen anything like this."

"Do you have any leads so far?"

"Not at this time. But we assure you that we will do everything in our power to find the killers and bring them to justice. That's all I have to say."

The TV goes back to the new room before Robin turns the TV off.

"Man, I've never heard of anything like that before." Cyborg said.

"Jeez, just...jeez." Beast Boy said still traumatized by the image of the devestated building.

"I have lived on your planet for quite a while, but I don't understand why people would do such horrible things to each other." Starfire said.

"Even I don't understand. There's obviously something were missing." Raven said closing her book.

"They probably haven't found out the whole story behind this crime yet." Robin said "Anyways, it's getting late. We should get some shut eye."

"You're probably right." Cyborg said getting up off the couch.

"I agree." Starfire said.

"Right." Raven said.

"I don't know how I could sleep after seeing that. I mean what if it happens here." Beast Boy said still traumatized.

"You're paranoid, man. Nobody is gonna get through our defenses. We'll be fine. Now go get some sleep." Cyborg said putting his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Alright." Beast Boy said finally getting off the couch.

The Titans went off to bed. Raven was still wondering about the destruction of the Henderson building.

"I still don't get it. What happened over there?" Raven asked herself before going to sleep.

For all they knew the killer was still out there. He is. And he's here in Jump City.

**This was actually an easy chapter to write unlike my Mass Effect fanfics. I will add on new chapters to this on like my other stories. I'll still work on The Hellish Pit, but for now I'm working. I'll probably be working on this more than The Hellish Pit. But don't worry I'll probably end up getting back into The Hellish Pit in another several weeks. Read and Review, PM, whatever.**


	2. The Newest Titan

**Here is chapter 2. Ace has escaped the one place that has caused him so much torment. Now, he is free of his cruel captors. He heads into Jump City to find a new path in life.**

Ace woke up in an alleyway where he slept after killing his captors. He didn't what to do now that he was free man. He wondered the town when all of a sudden...

"Help! Someone's robbing the bank!" a citizen yelled pointing to the bank across the street.

Ace looked at the bank to see 6 men walking out with shotguns, and huge bags of money. Ace drops his backpack and prepares his hands to use his powers. Ace uses lightening in his left hand to shock one of the robbers while his right hand blasts water at the others. The men get up and try to shoot Ace, but the water jammed their shotguns.

"Look! It's the Teen Titans!" a citizen yelled.

The Titans come rushing towards the bank.

"Titans, go..." Robin stopped at the sight of Ace.

"Who is that?" Cyborg asked upon seeing Ace.

Ace then uses wind in both hands blow away the robbers. 3 of them get up. Ace charges at them using his martial arts. He delivers a flying side kick to the face of one of the robbers, knocking him out. Ace then focuses on the other two. One tries to punch Ace, but Ace catches his arms and tosses him over his shoulder. Ace then punches the robber in the face as he laid on the ground. Then last robber attempts to flee, but Ace uses his Earth powers to pick up a chunk of sidewalk under the robber's feet. He tosses the robber towards him. The robber lands at Ace's feet. He gets up, but Ace hits him in the face with a jump spinning hook kick. The robbers laid unconscious before Ace. The Teen Titans were shocked at the sight.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Beast Boy yelled in excitement.

"That was amazing!" Starfire said in awe.

"Yeah, but who is he?" Raven asked.

Ace used his wind powers to bring his backpack to him. Robin begins to walk towards Ace.

"Be careful. We don't who he is." Raven alerted Robin.

Robin brushed it off and continued his approach. He finally reaches Ace.

"We saw you from afar. You have great skill." Robin complemented.

Ace slowly turned his head towards Robin.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Ace." he said.

"Ace?" Robin asked.

"Yes." he replied "Who are you?"

"We are the Teen Titans. I'm Robin." Robin said extending his hand.

Ace slowly took Robin's hand and shook it. Robin turns over to the other Titans "It's okay! He's good!"

The other Titans approach Ace.

"These are the Titans. Starfire. Beast Boy. Cyborg. And Raven." Robin said while pointing to each Titans.

"Dude, you have awesome skills." Beast Boy complemented.

"Yeah, man. You're a tough one." Cyborg said.

"You were outstanding." Starfire said.

"How did you do all of that?" Raven asked.

Ace looked over at Raven "They were powers that were given to me at birth. I can use many elements with my hands."

"Where do you come from?" Starfire asked.

"I was born here actually. I just came back from..." Ace froze.

Ace began to remember his time in the cage, the torment, and the escape. He then came back to reality.

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"I...I can't get into that right now." Ace said.

"Where do you live now?" Beast Boy said.

"I've been sleeping in the alleyway next to bar down the street." Ace said.

"What? Why are living in an alleyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have no home." Ace said "The street is my home."

"Well, we can't just leave you on the street." Beast Boy said.

"Excuse us for a minute, Ace." Robin before he gathered the Titans in a circle "He could stay with us."

"And he would make a good addition to the team." Cyborg said.

"But we don't know much about him." Raven objected.

"Come on, Raven. He would be a great Titan." Beast Boy said.

"He needs a place to stay. We can't just turn our backs on him." Cyborg said.

Ace was leaning against a street light as the Titans were talking. He began to wonder about what they would think of him if they knew the truth about him. _What would they think of me if they knew about what happened to me? What would they think of me if they knew that I had demon living within me? What if they find out? Would I be rejected?_ Finally, they reached a decision. Robin walks over to Ace "Ace."

"Yeah?" Ace asked as he looked over at Robin.

"We've agreed to take you in and make you one of us." Robin said putting a hand on Ace's shoulder.

"What?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"We're gonna make you a Teen Titan. We could use your skill." Robin said.

"I...I don't know what to say." Ace said with a wide eyed stare.

"Don't worry about it. Just come with us to the Tower. We want to test your skills." Robin said with a smile.

They all head back to Titans Tower. The Titans showed Ace around. Ace didn't know what to think. The only home he's had for the last 10 years was a cage. Titans Tower was a whole new environment for him. The Titans show him the gym.

"This is our gym. We usually come in here to routinely workout." Robin said.

Ace catches sight of the punching bags which brought about more flashbacks. He remembered the many times he's punched a punching bag with his bare hands. The bag he used to punch was just a 6 foot leather sack filled with rocks. His knuckles became bloody from hitting it so much, so he had to wrap his knuckles with bandages. Robin noticed that Ace was eyeballing the punching bag "You wanna took a couple of whacks at it. I wanna see you power."

Ace gave him and moved to where the punching bag was as Robin and the other Titans watched. Ace began to hit the bag with some hooks, jabs, and crosses. The bag shook violently as Ace's fists collided with it. Ace then roundhouse kicks the bag several times. He hits became more and more powerful as he unleashed them upon the bag. He then does a shuffling side kick that the bag to bend.

"Iiiiiiyyyyyyaaaaaaa!" Ace yelled he unleashed his kick.

A slit opened on the back of the bag, spilling sand onto the floor. The Titans were shocked at what they just saw.

"Woah." Beast Boy said at the sight.

"He caused the bag to slit open. He's got some serious power." Robin said.

Not only did they notice the damage done to the punching bag, but they noticed that Ace's hood was down. His bandaged head was revealed before them. They didn't know what to think.

"Dude, the top half of his head is all bandaged." Beast Boy said.

"He must've been through a lot." Cyborg said.

"What could've happened?" Starfire asked.

"Something horrible, that's for sure." Robin said.

Ace looked at the damage he has done to the punching bag "S-sorry."

"No need to apologize. We can get a new one." Robin said "Where did you get the bandages?"

"I've been wearing these for years." Ace replied.

"Why are you wearing them? Do you have some serious scars?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg places his hand over Beast Boy's mouth "Beast Boy!"

"Would it be alright if I didn't tell you?" Ace asked.

"Mmmmppphhhh!" Beast Boy mumbled as Cyborg's hand covered his mouth.

"Beast Boy, shut it!" Cyborg said before turning his attention to Ace "No. No, that's alright."

"Come on, lets head out to the course." Robin said.

Outside at the combat course, Robin and Cyborg were preparing everything.

"Alright. Systems for the robots are online." Cyborg said to Robin.

Robin was typing on his computer before looking over at Cyborg "Obstacles are online. Lets see what he can do."

Robin looked down at Ace and yelled "You ready, Ace?"

"I'm gonna take of my hoodie and tank top for this one. I don't fell like getting them dirty from a combat course." ace said.

"Alright." Robin replied.

Ace took off his hoodie and tank top. He further shocked the Titans when they saw the many scars he's gotten over the years.

Beast Boy was kind of sicken by the sight "Man. And I thought the bandages showed for something."

Starfire looked at the scars and asked "What could've happened to him that brought so many scars?"

"I was about to ask the same question." Raven said.

"Alright! Hit me!" Ace yelled.

3 robots pop out of the ground and assumed battle stances. Ace uses his earth powers to extract huge pieces of rock from the ground and tosses it at the robots. The robots are crushed instantly. Then 2 flying robots pop out of the ground and begin to chase Ace. Ace runs and obstacles begin to pop up. He easily jumps over them before using fire to burn the flying robots. They crash and explode into a million pieces. Then 3 big robots pop up and begin to launch rockets at Ace. Ace uses a strong wind blast to redirect to rockets towards one of the big robots. The big robot explodes and Ace begins to focus on the other 2. He uses water on them before hitting them with a lightening blast. Both robots are electricuted before falling to the ground. Then the last part of the course came. 8 human sized robots pop up and try to attack Ace. Ace blows away 3 of them with a wind blast. 1 of them trys to punch him, but he dodges it. Ace then hits the robot with a left hook. The robot falls on its stomach. Ace then tears out circuits with his right hand. 4 more to go. He roundhouse kicks 1 of them in the head. He then blocks punches from another before jumping and delivering a punch to its metallic face. He then tears out the circuits of the 2 fallen robots with his bare hands again. The last 2 robots try to flank Ace, but he flanks them instead. He puts his hand on the circuits of the one on his right. The systems of the robot overload and it explodes. Ace then tackles the last one and begins to pound its metal face in. He begins to remember the Russian he killed the day before. He begins to pound the robot more and more, causing its face to cave in. The robot was finished, it couldn't continue. Ace stands up and looks at the other Titans. They were shocked by his skill. Robin and Cyborg were mostly shocked when they saw the recordings on their computers.

"I don't believe it! He broke the record!" Cyborg said in shock.

"He what?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief.

"The previous record was 4 minutes and 32 seconds." Robin said still staring at the monitor.

"What was his?" Raven asked.

Robin looked over at her with a wide eyed stare "1 minute."

The jaws of the other Titans dropped upon hearing that. He broke the record by 3 minutes and 32 seconds just like that. He made it look simple. The didn't know what to think. They just met him and he's already proving himself. He's taken down 6 robbers, destroyed 16 robots, and destroyed their punching bag.

"How did I do?" Ace asked putting his tank top back on.

"You broke the record!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin was next to Ace examining the wreckage of the robot with the caved in head "And the way you took care of these robots was impressive."

"You made it look so...simple." Beast Boy said still shocked by the sight of destroyed robots.

"That's the thing about me, I don't stop until the fight is over." Ace said.

"Where did you get all of those sca..." Beast Boy is cut off again by Cyborg.

Cyborg's hand covered Beast Boy's big mouth "Are you trying to tick him off? Do you wanna end up like those robots?"

Beast Boy yanked Cyborg's hand off of his mouth "Cut me a break, Cy. I didn't it was a touchy subject."

"You shouldn't ask him about things like that. He got those scars for a reason." Cyborg said.

"I'm glad that you understand that, Cyborg." ace said.

"Come on. Lets head in." Robin said.

There was nothing else to do that day. Ace and the Titans went into the Tower and plumped down on the couch. They watched TV for several hours before Robin got everyone root beers and proposed a toast to Ace.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Ace for thwarting a robbery and setting a new record of 1 minute on the combat course." Robin said raising his glass.

"To Ace." everyone said raising their glasses.

"Thanks, guys. I've never had allies before nor a real home." Ace said looking at the others.

"Hey, no problem. It's good to have a new face on the team." Cyborg said.

"He can fight, that's for sure. But can he game?" Beast Boy gave a smirk.

"H ave you ever played Gamestation before?" Cyborg asked.

Ace sat up straight and said "Nope, but I'm a fast learner. Plus I can fight with one eye, remember?"

"You're on." Beast Boy said with a cocky smile.

Ace picked up a controller and immediately understand the rules as they were displayed on the screen. He played with Beast Boy for hours. Ace definitely proved a challenge to Beast Boy. Ace was as cool as an ice cube. He made things look simple. Finally after 4 hours of gaming, Beast Boy lost.

"Alright. You *huff* *huff* win. How did you *huff* beat me? You're a first timer." Beast Boy said out of breath from the intense gaming.

"Like I said, I'm a fast learner." Ace said with a tiny smirk.

"*Yawn* Well, it's to hit the sack." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, we should get some shut eye." Robin said "You crash here on the couch tonight."

"Thanks." Ace said.

"Sleep well, new friend." Starfire said.

Raven looked at Ace as he laid down on the couch.

_"He acts so peaceful, yet he has a lot of fire in him. What could've brought him so many scars? I sense something in him. Something that's haunting him." Raven thought to herself._

Raven heads off to her room to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Ace begins to dream about his past...

**What is the full story behind Ace's past? Will any of the Titans find out? Find out in chapter 3. Read and Review, PM, whatever.**


	3. A Fighter's Past

**Chapter 3. Ace is now a Teen Titan. Most of the Titans are unaware of Ace's past. One Titan would find out. Ace was sleeping on the couch as he began to dream about his time as a fighter...**

The dream started off with a fight he had with a violent kick-boxer. Ace was 10 years old at the time, but non of the gamblers objected to putting a kid in the cage. The fight started with the kick-boxer throwing sever jabs and a front kick. Ace dodges the attacks before lunging at the kick-boxer. Ace grappled onto the kick-boxer. Ace headbutts the kick-boxer violently before pounding him with his right fist. The kick-boxer manages to hit Ace with a powerful left hook. It knocks Ace off of him, but Ace gets back up instantly in a fit of rage. The kick-boxer tries to throw a left hook, but Ace socks him in the stomach. The kick-boxer was bent over in pain. Ace then does a jumping knee strike to the kick-boxer's chin. The kick-boxer falls on his back and Ace mounts him. Ace pounds his face until the kick-boxer had two black eyes, bruises, and a bloody nose.

"Come on! Kill him!" Thomas yelled at Ace "Kill him!"

Soon, some of the other gamblers and mob bosses yelled for Ace to kill the kick-boxer. The kick-boxer stared at Ace "Go ahead. Do me in already."

Ace was hesitant to do so, but the kick-boxer kept pushing him to do it.

"Do me in, kid. Kill me! Kill me, you cyclops!" the kick-boxer yelled at Ace's face.

Ace then finishes the kick-boxer upon hearing the word 'cyclops'

The word 'cyclops' begin to play over and over in Ace's head. The 'cyclops' chant in his head got louder and louder to the point were he felt a severe pain in his head. He screams at the top of his lungs as the pain got worse.

Ace then wakes up from the horrible nightmare. He found himself sitting upright on the couch breathing heavily. Ace grabs his bag and pulls out a bottle of Irish whiskey. He took off the cap and took a huge sip from the bottle before putting the cap back on. He stick the bottle back in his bag before hearing a voice "Can't sleep?"

Ace looked back to see a figure in the shadows.

"You could say that." Ace replied.

The figure steps out of the shadowy hallway. The figure was Raven.

"What are you doing up so late?" Ace asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to make some tea." Raven said "Are you okay? I saw you shaking around on the couch."

"Just a bad dream. That's all." Ace said slumped down on the couch.

Raven walks over and sits on the couch next to Ace.

"Just a bad dream? You were shaking around like crazy. What's the matter?" Raven said.

Ace looked at Raven and felt something. He felt like he could talk to her.

"To understand, you need to know the whole story of my past. It's hard to talk about." Ace said.

Raven looked at him and wondered _"Maybe I should tell him about my past. Maybe were similar. I'll tell him if it gets him to talk."_

"What if I told you about my past? Would you tell me about your past then?" Raven said.

"O...okay." Ace said finally giving in.

"I was born in Azarath after my mother managed to seek shelter there. My father was a demon named Trigon. The monks of Azarath kept me safe from him for years. In my early years I was trained by Azar in pacific-ism, healing, teleportation, meditation, and astral projection. The most important thing she taught me was to submerge my emotions. I usually don't expression emotions, because they control my powers. When Azar died, I began to have dreams about my father. So, I went to confront him." Raven told Ace.

"You went to confront a demon?" I asked.

"Yes. We had a short confrontation, he spared me and my mother. After that I felt his influence coming upon me, so I left Azar. I went to Earth to find Robin fighting Starfire, who was on the run from some other aliens. I helped them and since then I've been a Teen Titan. I went to confront my father again and we finally destroyed him. Now he's no longer a burden in my life, and I have the Titans to thank for that." Raven said before she actually cracked a little smile.

"Whoa." Ace said with a little smile.

"Your turn." Raven said.

"Alright, but it might make you think I'm a monster." Ace said lowering his head.

"Ace, I'm a half-demon. And I've seen many things in my life. I'm sure I can handle it." Raven said.

"Alright. I was born in a small house on the outskirts of Jump City. I never knew who my parents were. My mother died giving birth to me. I've only heard things about my father. He bestowed the powers that demonstrated on the course yesterday. People said that he was a powerful warrior who fought my villainous people in the world. They told me that he died while killing a necromancer. They both died and I was left an orphan." Ace told Raven.

Raven thought to herself _"That's gotta be harsh. He never saw his family in the flesh, they died before he could ever memorize anything."_

Ace then continued the story of his life "I was adopt, but that didn't last long. I was kidnapped when I was six. The people who took me saw my potential as a fighter. They knew that I would use my powers to escape, so they planted a chip in my head to prevent that. When they implanted it, they severed the optic nerve to my right eye accidentally. I eventually got used to using my left eye. They used my from age 10 until now as a fighter in underground tournaments. My boss would use me in the fights to get a lot of money. Whenever I would lose a fight, he would use the chip to shock me." Ace said.

Raven gave Ace a wide eyed stare "That's horrible. How could they do such a thing?"

"That was only for when I lost minor fights. If I lost a fight that made my boss lose a lot of money, he would have his men whip me with chains. That's where most of those scars on my back came from. Through the years of physical torture and psychological torment made my a violent individual." Ace said as he began to tear up.

"What do you mean 'violent'?" Raven asked.

"The fight I've won, I didn't knock out the opponent. I would kill them, because the insults and hard hits would fuel me with rage. That rage would drive me to kill my opponents." Ace said.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks "I'm never gonna be able to atone for deaths of those fighters. For ten years I was locked in a cage and only brought out for fighting. I escaped from that place, and I can't get any of those things out of my head."

"I never thought that...I'm sorry." Raven said showing her sorrow for him.

"It's not your fault. You were a little kid too when I was taken." Ace said rubbing away the tears.

"There one thing I need to ask." Raven said.

"Yes?" Ace asked.

"How did you escape?" Raven asked.

Ace tensed up, thinking about his escape. How he turned into a demon and killed his captors. He thought to himself _"Should I tell about the demon living within me? She might understand, she's a half-demon. But it's too soon. The last thing I need is the Titans fearing me, because of this demon. For now, I won't tell her."_

"I can't get into that right now." Ace said "I have a feeling that the others would fear me if they knew the truth about my escape."

"Alright." Raven said getting off the couch to get her tea. She comes back to the couch and sips her tea.

"H...hey." Ace stuttered.

"Yeah?" Raven asked.

"T...thanks for listening to me. There's no one else that I could talk to." Ace said looking down at the floor.

"It's okay. We all have experience pain. Both internal and external. But I don't think anyone has experienced pain at your level. I promise I won't tell the others. Unless you want me to." Raven said putting a hand is Ace's shoulder.

"For now, just keep it secret. Besides I'd rather tell them myself." Ace said.

"Okay." Raven said "I'm gonna head back to bed. Try to get some sleep."

"Alright." Ace said before laying down on the couch.

_"She's different from the other Titans. I told her most of the details of my life. I felt like she could understand me."_ Ace thought to himself. He went to sleep and stayed that way until morning.

When morning came, Ace was the first one up. He got up and went to the gym. When he entered he saw that the punching bag he had destroyed the day before was still there. He then began to exercise. He did pushups, sit ups, bench press, bicep curls, pullups, squats, jumping jacks, and various martial arts type exercises.

The Titans finally wake up. They wondered where Ace was.

"Where's Ace? I was gonna cook up some eggs and bacon for everyone." Robin said.

"Ahem." Beast Boy said.

"Sorry, I meant everyone except Beast Boy." Robin corrected himself.

"You make breakfast. I'll go look for Ace." Cyborg said heading down the hall.

"Where could he be? He's gotta around here somewhere." Cyborg said to himself.

Cyborg walked into the gym to Ace in a side split.

"Ouch. That hurts me just looking at it." Cyborg said with a wide eyed stare.

(Author's note: Before someone asks. Yes , I did get that from Bloodsport.)

"Doesn't that hurt?" Cyborg asked.

"You get used to it after while." Ace said smiling at Cyborg.

"You want breakfast? Robin's cooking up some eggs and bacon." Cyborg said.

Ace got up from his split "Sure."

They head back to the kitchen to the smell of eggs and bacon. The other Titans were sitting at the table while Robin was cooking.

"Morning, Ace." Robin said.

"Morning." Ace said.

"Want some breakfast?" Robin asked as Ace sat at the table.

"Yeah." Ace replied.

"How do you want your eggs?" Robin said.

"Scrambled." Ace replied.

"Tell us, friend. How did you sleep on your first night here?" Starfire said.

Ace looked at Raven before focusing back on Starfire "Just fine."

Robin serves breakfast to everyone except Beast Boy. Beast Boy ate his usual tofu based foods.

"Where were you before Cyborg brought you here?" Robin asked.

"I found Ace here sitting in a full side split in the gym." Cyborg said stilling trying to get painful image out of his head.

"I was working out in the gym. Gotta keep my skills sharp." Ace said.

"You didn't destroy anything else in the gym?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg snapped.

Ace starting to chuckle a bit. It was strange. It was the first time he displayed that kind of emotion in ten years. He almost like a kid again.

"Cyborg, it's okay. No, I didn't break anything this time." Ace said smiling.

"Good." Beast Boy said.

They all ate break-fast and talked about various villains they've faced. All of a sudden the Tower's alarm goes off.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Two situations. Gizmo is raiding a jewelry store and Mammoth is raiding a gold storage." Robin said checking the computer "We'll split up. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, you go after Gizmo. Raven, Ace, you're with me. We're gonna go after Mammoth. Titans, go!"

They dashed off to the objectives. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were in the T-Car heading to the jewelry store. Robin rode his R-Cycle, Raven flew, and Ace used his wind powers to fly himself to the gold storage.

The T-Car is parked outside of the jewelry store. Gizmo was in the middle of a heist. He had he mechanical spider legs stuffing bags with jewelry.

"Ha ha! I hit the mother-load! I'm gonna be rich!" Gizmo said to himself.

"Not for long." a voice said.

Gizmo turns to see Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire at the entrance of the store.

"Cause we're gonna make you put that back where it belongs, little man." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Oh, great. The Teen Titans." Gizmo said to himself.

"Put the jewelry back." Cyborg said.

"Heh. Make me, you rustlickers." Gizmo said with a devious smile.

A duel rocket launcher pops out of his backpack and fires two rockets at the Titans.

"Move!" Cyborg yelled.

They spread out and try to charge at Gizmo. Cyborg blasts his sonic cannon at Gizmo while Beast Boy turns into an octopus. Beast Boy tries to pin Gizmo's spider legs with his tentacles. Gizmo launches a rocket at Beast Boy, sending him flying across the room. Starfire throws some star-bolts at Gizmo, but he dodges them. He whacks Starfire with one of his spider legs.

"Is that all you've got, you slugheads?" Gizmo asked as he prepared to launch more rockets.

"Starfire, lets give him the combo." Cyborg said.

"Right." Starfire said.

Cyborg blasts his cannon as Starfire mixes it with her star-bolts. The sonic/star-bolt combo hits Gizmo and he flies back towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy transforms into an octopus again and catches Gizmo. He then yanks off Gizmos backpack and throws it to Cyborg.

"Sorry, little man. Looks like you won't be walking away a rich man." Cyborg said with a smirked as Gizmo muttered to himself.

Meanwhile at the gold storage, Mammoth was stuffing gold bars into a huge sack. The big beast was loading up fast, but he was interrupted by Robin.

"Hey, Mammoth." Robin said getting his attention.

Mammoth turns he head to see Robin, Raven, and Ace.

"Those bars are supposed to go in stacks, not sacks." Robin said.

Mammoth grunts in irritation and grabs a pillar. He yanks it out and swings it at the Titans.

"Batter up!" Mammoth yelled as he swings the enormous pillar at the Titans.

Raven and Robin dodge it, but Ace stays where he is. Ace uses his light energy to slice off a huge piece of the pillar. Mammoth then throws the chunk of the pillar he's still holding at Ace. Ace uses his wind power to push it back towards Mammoth. The chunk of the pillar hits Mammoth, sending him flying. Mammoth hits a wall, leaving a dent in his shape in it. He falls to the floor, but gets up after a couple seconds.

"You're gonna be a pancake by the time I'm done with you!" Mammoth yelled as he began to charge at Ace.

Ace got in a fighting stance as the beast charged at him.

"Ace! Get out of the way! You're gonna get crushed!" Robin yelled to Ace.

Ace ignores it and focuses on Mammoth. When Mammoth got close, Ace shifted forward. Ace lands a punch to Mammoth's stomach, causing him to fall on his knees. Ace then blasts wind from both of his hands, sending Mammoth flying into the wall again. This time he stays in the wall. Ace rushes towards him and unleashes hook punches across Mammoth's face. Ace then pulls Mammoth out of the wall and hits him with a light energy blast from his right hand. Mammoth flies into a pillar and is knocked out.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Robin was astonished by Ace's fighting.

"It seemed like you knew what he was going to do next." Raven said.

"I've fought big guys before. After a while I was able to determine their strategies." Ace said while creating elemental rings to restrain Mammoth.

"What are those?" Raven asked.

"Their elemental rings that will keep him restrained until the police pick him up." Ace said as he was finishing the rings "There. Now lets see if the others are alright."

Robin, Raven, and Ace head towards the jewelry to see that the police were taking Gizmo away. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were standing outside of the jewelry store.

"Hey, guys. I see that you care of Gizmo." Robin said.

"Sure did." Cyborg said with a big smile "How did you guys do?"

"You should ask Ace that. He took on Mammoth all by himself." Robin said.

"What?" Starfire asked astonished at the fact.

"Dude!" Beast Boy eyes shot wide open.

"You took on that big behemoth? By yourself?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Ace replied.

"You should have seen it. He made it look so simple." Robin said.

"How does make it look simple? We injured a lot fighting that guy." Beast Boy said.

"You were the one who kept getting injured by him." Raven said.

Beast Boy had an irritated look on his face. It was probably true. Mammoth wasn't an easy opponent for the Titans. But for Ace, he was easy as can be. His skills were definitely amazing. He stuck out like a sore thumb, but someone was observing him from afar. Too far for anyone to notice. An old enemy of the Titans. Slade.

Meanwhile...

Slade stood in the shadows in an old warehouse as he looked out the window at the Titans.

"I see that the Titans have a new member. It seems that he has incredible skills. Skills that could used for my plan. With patience, he'll be mine. And he'll help me destroy the Titans." Slade said to himself.

Back at the Tower...

Robin explained to the others what Ace did to take down Mammoth. The others were shocked that easily beat Mammoth. They've fought him many times and they usually have a difficult time taking him down.

"Whoa." Cyborg said with his eyes wide open.

"What's that light energy thing you mentioned?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's another one of my elemental powers that was given to me at birth. I have water, earth, fire, wood, wind, light, and dark." Ace said while sitting on the couch and resting his feet on the table.

"You control dark energy?" Raven asked.

"Yes. Let me show you." Ace said.

Ace uses dark energy to open the fridge and pick ups a root beer. He uses the dark energy to bring it to him.

"You see?" Ace asked as he opened the bottle of root beer.

"You seem like you control your powers well." Starfire said.

"That's the thing about it. I've never learned how to control them, yet I have complete control over them without any teachers helping me. I just knew how to handle them." Ace said.

"What do you mean you've 'never learned how'?" Robin asked.

"My parents died when I was young. Very young." Ace said "My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was killed by a necromancer when I only 2 months old. That's what the people at the foster home told me."

"You never knew who they truly were?" Robin asked.

"No." Ace said "What happened after the foster home...well, I can't tell you about that yet."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"I just don't feel comfortable telling you guys about that yet." Ace said.

"We understand. You did just move in here a day ago." Robin said.

"I know that." Ace said "Maybe after several more days. I'll tell you guys then."

Ace was reluctant about telling them his past. He still wondered whether they would fear him or not. He didn't want to dweel on at that time. He just wanted to enjoy the evening.

After several hours, the Titans called it quits and went to bed. Ace crashed on the couch like he did the night before. Luckily, he was able to get some decent sleep without any nightmares. In the Tower he felt calm, and peaceful. But he felt that the violent part of him was still there, escpecially the demon. He feared that it might break free and slaughter more people. For now, he wanted to see if he could keep the demon within him...

**I'm gonna start on chapter 6 of The Hellish Pit. Don't worry, I'll be working on chapter 4 for this story too. I just needed a week long break from typing The Hellish Pit. Read and Review, PM, whatever you prefer.**


	4. An Old Friend

**Well, chapter 4 is out. Like I said in my note at the end of chapter 6 of The Hellish Pit, I'm gonna be jumping back and forth between stories. Anyways, Ace has proven himself as worthy aspect to the Titans. But the next day an old nemesis captures the Titans and puts them into his fantasy land.**

In the early morning, someone places a box at the entrance to Titans Tower. The box sat there for several hours before the Titans woke up and found it. Ace woke up on the couch to see the Titans surrounding the box.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ace asked as he was rubbing his left eye.

"We found this sitting outside this morning." Robin said examining the box.

"We've been deciding whether we should open this mysterious container or not." Starfire said.

"Why?" Ace asked as he sat up.

"Because the last time we got a box like this, me and Starfire switched bodies while the Puppet King put the others into little puppets." Raven said.

The Titans kept their distance from the box; they didn't want open so Ace decided to use his dark energy from afar.

"Get back." Ace said as he took off the lid with his dark energy.

All of a sudden there is a blinding flash and the Titans are knocked out.

The Titans wake up in chairs with laser restraints. They look around to see that they were in a fancy room with a black and white pattern on the walls.

"What happened?" Beast Boy grunted as he woke up.

"Where are we?" Cyborg grunted.

"You're in my improved world, my duckies." a British voice said to them.

They look to a thin man standing on pillar.

"Mad Mod." Robin said upon seeing him.

"I'm here to teach you again. I've improved everything in here since the last time you''ve been here, so don't think you can get out of here easily. Now on with the lesson, my duckies." Mad Mod said pointing his cane around.

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"Oh, who is this? A new ducky?" Mad Mod asked "I'm Mad Mod. I punish superheroes for hurting hard working villians."

Mad Mod then slams his cane against the floor "On with the lesson, my duckies!"

The Titans disappear in a poof of smoke. Raven and Ace were in a math room with a hypno screen, Robin and Starfire were in a library with statue bots, Beast Boy was in a plain classroom with a hypno screen that has already brainwashed him, and Cyborg was in a computer class with robots trying to take him apart.

Cyborg was the first to escape from his chair. He managed to rip through his restraints with his amazing strength and starts to blast away Mad Mod's robots.

"You ain't touching my circuits!" Cyborg yelled as he unleashed blasts from his sonic cannon.

"Oh, yes they are." Mad Mod said over an intercom.

Then a large soldier bot traps Cyborg in a bear hug and several statue bots come in to take him apart.

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhh! Get you hands off of me!" Cyborg yelled as Mad Mod's bots took him apart.

Luckily, he managed to break free from the soldier bot's grasp and blast it away. He then blasts the other robots, but fails to notice that they took his left leg.

"Oh, man! Not my leg! Give it back!" Cyborg yelled at the one robot holding his leg.

Cyborg begins to hop after the robot down a hallway with a black and white polka dotted pattern that just seemed never ending.

"Give me my leg back!" Cyborg yelled as he hopped.

"You won't be getting it back anytime soon, my ducky." Mad Mod said as he appeared in front of Cyborg.

"Yes, I will!" Cyborg shouted.

"Then come and get it." Mad Mod said running away.

While Cyborg hops after Mad Mod, Robin and Starfire are attempting to break free from the restraints.

"Argh! I can't get lose!" Robin yelled in anger "Starfire, you think you can hit my restraints with some starbolts?"

"I can try." Starfire replied while struggling with her restraints.

Starfire manages to aim her right hand at Robin's restraints and fire some starbolts. She manage to hit the restraint holding Robin's left hand. Robin manages to break the other restraints holding him before focusing on Starfire's.

"Uh uh uh, my duckies. You're supposed to be seated and quiet in the library." Mad Mod said standing on top of a book shelf.

A couple robots come by to restrain Robin, but he takes them out with his bo staff. Robin then throws a birdarang at Mad Mod. Mad Mod almost falls off the book shelf. Robin manages to free Starfire and they go after Mad Mod.

"Come and get me, duckies." Mad Mod said as he ran out of the library.

"Get him!" Robin yelled.

Robin and Starfire ran after him to find him at the top of a staircase. They go up after him to find that the staircase is never ending. Robin grew tired as he ran up the steps, and Starfire grew tired from flying.

While Robin and Starfire desperately chase Mad Mod, Ace is in a chair next to Raven. A hypno screen is placed in front of them and it begins to swirl. Raven was fettered by her restraints as she attempted to break them; Ace just sat there staring at the screen. Ace wasn't affected by the screen at all, he just kept staring at it like it was an average TV. Raven continued to struggle with her restraints as the screen swirls. She attempt to close her eyes, but a couple of Mad Mod's statue bots and open her eyes. Mad Mod then appears in front of them.

"Well, how are you enjoying the screen, my duckies." Mad Mod asked with a smirk on his face.

"You mean the hypno screen that doesn't do diddly-squat on me?" Ace asked as he shot Mad Mod a glare.

Mad Mod's smirk fades away "H-how is not working on you, you brat?"

"I've been psychologically broken for the last ten years. I've had horrible things to my mind. Your stupid hypno screen doesn't even amount to a single one trillionth of the torment I've suffered." Ace said shooting an intimidating look at Mad Mod.

Mad Mod took a couple steps back as Ace stared at him. Mad Mod was nervous upon hearing that from Ace. Ace then uses his light energy to cut his restraints; he stands up and begins to approach Mad Mod.

"Not so fast!" Mad Mod yelled as a dozen soldier bots came into the room to stop Ace.

Ace turned his attention to the bots; he wasn't intimidated at all by the 20 ft tall robots. He held his hands outward, then beams of light come out of his hands blasting the first two robots. Ace then makes blades of light and then lunges towards another robot. The light blades pierced the metallic chest of the robot.

"Ace, look out!" Raven yelled as the other nine bots surrounded Ace.

Ace looks at the circle of robots around him with a blank stare before he extended the length of his light blades. Ace then spins like a tornado and before Raven knew it, the nine bots were bisected. Mad Mod became even more terrified and retreated through the maze of book shelves. Ace runs over to Raven's chair and uses his light blades to cut her restraints.

"Lets go get him." Ace said upon releasing Raven from the chair.

"Right." Raven said.

They chase Mad Mod through the library while fighting statue bots. They eventually find an exit that leads to a big lobby where they find Robin and Starfire.

"Ace! Raven! You're okay!" Starfire said in a joyous tone.

"Have you guys seen Mad Mod?" Ace asked.

"He slipped away from us after we broke out of our restraints." Robin said.

"Same here." Raven said.

"There's gotta be some way to get at him." Robin said.

"There's no guarantee that it's gonna be as easy as last time." Raven said.

All of a sudden, Cyborg comes bursting into the room before tripping "Aaahhh!"

Ace ran over to him and saw that his leg was gone "What happened to you?"

"Mad Mod took my leg, man! I've been hopping around this place to find it!" Cyborg yelled as he tried to get up.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Haven't seen him since we got separated in this place." Ace replied.

"We should stop Mad Mod first before we find Beast Boy." Raven said.

"No. We can't just leave him tied up. We've got to find him." Robin shot back.

They begin to search around the lobby until they find a big door that leads into a plain, empty room where Beast Boy is tied up. His eyes were locked on the screen as he was in hypnotized state. He drooled as he sat in the chair not struggling at all.

"Aah, great. He's in that brainwashed state again." Robin said as looked at Beast Boy.

"I know what'll snap him out of it." Cyborg said trying to balance himself on one leg.

Cyborg then gives a wet willy to Raven's ear causing Beast Boy to snap out of his hypnotic state. He laughed hysterically at the sight before he realized that he was hypnotized "Ah, dang it! Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Good, he's back to normal." Robin said.

Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg and saw that his leg was gone "Dude, where's your leg?"

"Ugh, I just want this day to be over." Cyborg moaned.

"Mad Mod took his leg." Ace told Beast Boy.

"Oh. Sorry, dude." Beast Boy said.

"Come on, we have to find Mad Mod." Robin said.

They were suddenly interrupted by Mad Mod "Looking for me, my duckies."

"There he is!" Cyborg shouted.

Mad Mod was standing on a pillar as soldier and statue bots began to surround the Titans.

"Did you already forget that you're in my world?" Mad Mod asked with a smirk.

"We've broken out of your world once before, Mad Mod. We'll break out again." Robin said.

"Heh, just try it." Mad Mod shot back as he disappeared.

The bots begin to attack and the Titans spread out. Cyborg is hopping around as he tries to nail several bots with his sonic cannon, Starfire was flying around while throwing starbolts at the sodier bots, Robin was attacking the statue bots with his bo staff, Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex to combat the soldier bots, Raven was using her dark energy to toss the statue bots around.

"What are you doing, Ace? Help us!" Robin shouted.

Ace stood in the middle of the room extending his light blades. He then lifts his head and looks at Robin "Get down."

"What?" Robin asked in confusion.

"I said, get down!" Ace yelled.

Raven knew what he was going to do and hits the deck. The others decided to do the same as Ace extended the light blades from his palms. Ace then spins in a circle as his light blades extend to a length of 40 feet. Ace then stops himself and all of the bots in the room were diced into two; his light blades retract back into his palms as the other Titans get up.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Beast Boy shouted in awe.

"Dang it, none of these robots have my leg!" Cyborg shouted in anger.

Raven then gets up off the floor and points to the bisected bot behind Cyborg. Cyborg turns to see his leg laying on the floor.

"My leg!" Cyborg shouted with a smile.

He puts his leg back on "Did you miss me? I sure did."

"Okay, lets not get to attached. We've got to find a way to break out and find Mad Mod." Robin said.

"But how?" Starfire asked.

Robin then points to the wall behind him and the Titans see that Ace's light blades made a big slit in the wall. They see that there are wires and circuits in the slit. Robin looks through and sees that there's enough space for two people.

"Cyborg, blast a hole through this wall. Ace and I will go in. You guys just keep playing along to trick him." Robin said,

"Stand back." Cyborg said preparing his sonic cannon.

He then blasts a big hole in the wall. Robin and Ace begin to crawl in.

"Good luck." Raven said.

Ace gave Raven a small smile and a nod. They crawl the vent of wires and circuits which Ace and Robin begin to destroy.

Mad Mod sat in his control watching the moniters showing various areas of his world. He begins to notice that some of his moniters are shutting down.

"Bugger, not again!" Mad Mod yelled in irritation.

He turns his head to see Robin and Ace standing behind.

"Uh, can't we all just come together right now over me?" Mad Mod asked nervously.

(Author's note: Sorry, but I just had to make that Beatles pun. I just had too.)

"Nope." Ace said before punching Mad Mod in the face.

Mad Mod lays out cold on the floor as Ace and Robin tie him up. They drag him through the vents to find that they were in their regular world. The other Titans were waiting for them.

"Hey, guys. We got him." Robin said as he saw the others "We'll leave for the authorites to pick up."

"Good. Lets go home. I'm pooped." Beast Boy said.

"What a day. We got kidnapped, my leg got pulled off, and we had to fight a hundred robots." Cyborg said trying to adjust his recently attached leg.

"At least he did not tamper with your head, Cyborg." Starfire said floating near him.

_Tamper with your_ _head..._

Those words echo through Ace's head and he begins to have a flashback of when the chip was implanted into his skull. He remembers looking in a mirror and seeing this...thing...a child who's life was taken away from him just so a crime lord could use him for fights to get him money. Ace begins to rub the right side of his head as he remembers the scars that he saw in that mirror, the scars the tainted his life forever.

Raven noticed this and went over to him "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I just..." Ace stopped himself as he felt his demon trying to get out.

"Come on, we should head back to the tower." Raven said.

Ace gave her a simple nod an followed the other Titans back to the Tower.

That night, Ace at the edge of the coast trying to keep his demon within him.

**"Let me out, kid. You now I can make you a more powerful being." the demon said.**

"Shut up. You're coming out. You've already brought upon a lot of heat after that rampage." Ace said.

**"But those guys deserved it. Plus, I saved you from decades of torment, kid." the demon said.**

"I guess you're right about that. But I will not let you go on another killing rampage!" Ace snapped back.

**"Fine. But you still owe me." the demon finally stopped protesting and stopped it's attempt to burst out.**

Ace realized that the demon wasn't as bad as he thought he was. He doesn't seem like he's bent on world domination, or mass destruction. But it's best to not take chances. He can't place judgement on the demon, because the demon did kill his captors.

Ace sat there for a couple hours before Raven came by to check up on him.

"Hey, you've been out here for several hours." Raven said walking over to him "Are you alright?"

"Just fighting an inner demons." Ace replied still looking at the bay.

"What's bothering you?" Raven said taking a seat next to him.

Ace thought to himself _"Should I tell her about the demon? She might understand. After all, her father was a demon."_ He figured that he should come clean and tell her about the demon.

"I have something to tell you, but you can't tell the others. It's something I recently found out." Ace said.

"How recent?" Raven asked.

"The day before I met you." Ace said "I-I...it's not easy to talk about."

"Ace." Raven said.

Ace turned his head over to her.

"You can tell me. I won't tell the others your secrets." Raven said.

"Alright." Ace said "I...I have a... demon living inside me."

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a lot of things on my mind. Hopefully I can get back into full swing in my writing of these stories. What will Raven's reaction be? Will be scared of him? Or will she understand him? Found out next chapter. Read and Review, PM, whatever you prefer.**


End file.
